Konpaku Youmu
'Abilities' ---- Niten Ichi-Ryuu (Two Heavens as One) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Youmu can use both her wakizashi '''Hakurouken' and her long katana Roukanken against any foe. All of her basic attacks and skills deal mixed damage. The mixed damage deals either magic damage or physical damage depending on the Armor - Youmu's Armor Penetration and Magic Resist - Youmu's Magic Penetration, the conditions for which are as follows: **''Physical Damage - ''If the target has the final value of Armor lower than Magic Resist, the mixed damage becomes physical damage. **''Magic Damage - ''If the target has the final value of Armor higher than Magic Resist, the mixed damage becomes magic damage. *''Passive - ''Youmu's basic ttacks deal AD + AP mixed damage. *''Note - ''If the target has the final value of Armor equal to Magic Resist, the value that will be used to determine the type of damage for the mixed damage will be Youmu's Armor Penetration and Magic Penetration instead, with higher value of Armor Penetration will change mixed damage into physical damage, and higher value of Magic Penetration will change mixed damage into magic damage. *''Note -'' The magic damage dealt by Youmu's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). ---- Sword Skill 「Flashing Cherry Blossom」 Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Youmu dashes and slashes in a line, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage to all enemies she passes through, leaving a sakura trail on the traveling path that lasts for 3.5 seconds, and increasing her own Attack Speed at the end of the dash effect by 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% for 3.5 seconds. The sakura trail deals 15/25/35/45/55 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage to all enemies within the area every 0.5 seconds. ---- '''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Youmu applies a '''Guard' buff on herself for 0.75 seconds. The Guard buff can nullify the first damage or crowd control received from an enemy hero. If she successfully nullifies damage or the crowd control, the Guard buff will be removed and the attacker will be marked with the Counter '''debuff that lasts for 4 seconds instead. Within the duration of the '''Counter debuff and while the marked target is within 800 range, Youmu can activate the 2nd cast of this skill to strike on the marked target once. '''''Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Youmu disappears and separates herself into '''Six Mirages' that surround and strike on the marked target, dealing 90/130/170/210/250 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage and stunning the target for 1 second before reappearing beside the target. Activation of the 2nd cast increases the cooldown on the next cast of Void Blade 「Slash-Clearing the Six Senses」 W by 6 seconds (can be affected by Cooldown Reductions). *''Note - ''While Youmu separates herself into Six Mirages, she becomes invulnerable and cannot be selected. ---- Six Realms Sword 「Ageless Obsession」 E Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Youmu strikes a targeted enemy, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + Bonus AD mixed damage. After a short delay, the burst damage is triggered on the target, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage to the target and all enemies nearby while also reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. ---- '''Human Oni 「Slash of the Eternal Future」 R ''Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana 'Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Youmu raids toward the target hero, disappearing and knocking the target up for 1 second, dealing 60/90/120 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage then slashing 7 times with each slash dealing 20/30/40 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage before reappearing at the target hero and at the same time, blasting the target for 100/150/200 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage to all enemies within the impact area. *Note - ''When Youmu disappears, she becomes invulnerable and cannot be selected. *''Note - ''The total damage dealt by this skill is 300/450/600 + Bonus AD + AP mixed damage. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes